Rescatando el amor
by LadyAnaWhite
Summary: Todo comenzó como tragedia, podrá alguien rescatarme de este laberinto en el que estoy? Pésimo Sumary los invito a leer
1. Chapter 1

Rescatando el Amor

Capitulo I "De como vino el miedo"

Hace mucho tiempo, no importa cuanto en realidad, en la atmosfera de un mundo encantado de elegantes palacios y grandes fiestas, existía una pequeña familia, que había sido bendecida con buena fortuna y buenos presagios, esa familia respondía al apellido Dumbrog, de una gran herencia ancestral, tanto en fortuna como en historia. Ellos mismos presumían ser descendientes directos de los antiguos clanes escoces, que por una u otra razón ahora radicaban en Londres. Un matrimonio joven, pero sumamente feliz, objetos de envidias y admiración. Se habían conocido siendo apenas unos niños, él Alan Dumbrog, heredero al ducado de Dumbrog y ella respondía al nombre de Elizabeth, hija de un burgués inglés, se profetizaban un amor tan profundo, predestinado a leyenda. Concibieron su primer hijo, un rubio precioso de ojos azules al que llamaron Wilbur. Tres años después fueron bendecidos con una nena hermosa de rizos dorados como el sol, y ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas. Al nacimiento de esta pequeña corría el año de 1902, mismo año en que esta familia conocería el desastre y la desesperanza. Todo cambio para esa familia. Mi familia.

Londres 1905

En una ciudad donde se han olvidado los recuerdos, donde las reglas sociales y el estatus han cobrado el papel principal, con un gran poder que sustenta el aliento de sus vidas y la prosperidad de su gente, pero a veces, la estupidez de las pasiones terrenales sobrepasan todos los limites.

Era de noche, el joven matrimonio Dumbrog se mantenía en calma, hasta que un ostentoso ruido los saco de sus cavilaciones, habían irrumpido en su palacio por lo menos 20 hombres, armados, con espadas y armas de fuego, todos ellos encabezados por la persona que menos pensarían, Phillipe el hermano de Alan, quien por mera ambición decidió cometer traición para su propia sangre, se rumoraba desde mucho tiempo atrás que Phillipe había adquirido poder dentro del bajo mundo, donde los asuntos pocas veces son legales, o decentes, se había hecho de poder, y había atemorizado a la gente, todo se atribuía al hecho de haber sido desheredado y repudiado por parte de su familia, el poder que se le negó en la cuna familiar, lo busco en la calle y desafortunadamente lo había encontrado, solo faltaba un peldaño que escalar, ese, el cual su cuna no le otorgaba, le faltaba la aristocracia, anhelaba ese poder, y a sabiendas de la posición que ocupaba su hermano Alan, y el saber a sus sobrino pequeños, decidió acabar con lo que le impedía ascender, si mataba al matrimonio podría exigir una regencia al título, nadie se atrevería a revelar sus actos, ya había infundido el miedo por un buen tiempo, así que entro en los aposentos de los duques y sin pensarlo ataco con la espada que portaba a su cuñado, sin embargo Elizabeth con ese infinito amor que le profesaba se interpuso recibiendo ella la estocada que la mataría, se podría pensar que Phillipe sentiría alguna emoción, tal vez asombro, arrepentimiento, sin embargo sin una pizca de aturdimiento ataco a Alan, matándolo.

Una vez cometido el asesinato, Phillipe ordeno matar a cada miembro del palacio, mucamas, cocineras, etc., a todos, a sus propios padres, que por casualidad se encontraban hospedados allí esa noche, y finalmente matar a sus sobrinos, sin herederos no habría forma de perder el poder.

Sin embargo algo resulto contradictorio esa noche, sus suegros en ayuda de los sirvientes escaparon, y junto a ellos sus dos sobrinos, d años de edad, no podría existir mayor problema para Phillipe, la familia aristócrata, seguía con vida, sin embargo se encargaría de aniquilarlos, por ahora con que se escondieran y no regresaran en un periodo largo, se daba por satisfecho, el tiempo seria su aliado para terminar su cometido.

Esa trágica noche dejo con miedo a la población londinense, nadie se atrevía a contradecir al nuevo Duque de Dumbrog, nadie quería sufrir la misma suerte, se rumoraba que los hijos del matrimonio habían sido asesinados por su tío, 23 fue el número total de muertos, 23, solo un número, no se decía que entre ellos había madres, padres hijos, solo importo el hecho, no interesaba el cómo, el porqué, es preferible olvidar, pretender olvidar estaría mejor descrito, nadie habla de la oscuridad, de la maldad que llevo a Phillipe a traicionar a su sangre, existía miedo, miedo entre voces, y los pocos que sabían la verdad, preferían mantener su voz dormida.

Continuara…

Hola a todos, me presento soy Ana, espero que con este primer capítulo se hayan quedado con una buena impresión y deseos de saber más de mi sencilla historia. Antes manejaba otro perfil que por circunstancias ajenas a mí ya no se encuentra más en esta página, sin embargo decidí regresar y compartirles un poco de mi imaginación.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Rescatando el Amor

Capitulo II

Inicio después de la tragedia

Diez largos años han transcurrido desde aquel fatídico accidente, Phillipe es el ahora Duque de Dumbrog, poco sabia delo sucedido a sus sobrinos, lo único que sabía era que con sus padres, no estaban, mientras ellos no aparecieran, era suficiente para él, sus padres, mantenían distancia con él, se encontraban en la misma ciudad, pero eran extraños, no era de sorprender, ningún padre espera que su hijo sea capaz de matar a su propia sangre.

Phillipe creía ingenuamente que era aceptado ante la sociedad aristocrática, sin embargo, su título estaba ahogado en sangre, y eso, no se olvida, afortunadamente para este grupo selecto, los tiempos habían cambiado, Dumbrog ya no era tan temido como al principio, la lucha de poderes había empezado, era una lucha estratégica de máscaras, una en la que Phillipe tenía poca presencia, pues sus luchas eran con armas, y esas poco le habían ayudado ante el ingenio de los demás; mientras el ingenuamente creyera que era aceptado por todos, seguiría perdiendo posición, misma que iba en descenso al perder el apoyo de la monarquía al enterarse del mal habido título.

Dentro de una mansión se encontraban Wilbur y Candice, sin embargo muy diferente a lo que pudieran pensar, no se encontraban como señores de esa vivienda, más bien se encontraban como refugiados, pese a los intentos de sus abuelos por resguardarlos, el deseo de su tío por desaparecerlos era tal que tuvieron que esconderlos en la casa de una mujer noble y viuda, quien tenía en gran aprecio a los fallecidos padres de los jóvenes, mientras que Wilbur tuvo que cambiar la piel pálida por una bronceada y el cabello rubio fue sustituido por uno azabache, al igual que revivía una y otra vez en su mente la eliminación de sus padres, Candice por su parte tuvo que vivir su vida al exterior del inmueble como un varón, sin embargo al ser la menor poco recordaba ya de sus padres, tal y como dijeran sus abuelos, Phillipe buscaría a un niño y una niña, pero no pretendería nada al encontrar a dos varones; así pasaron los diez últimos años de sus vidas, entre clases particulares, juegos y risas.

Sin embargo en ese año específicamente Phillipe empezó una caza dirigida a sus sobrinos, el rey le había dado un ultimátum, o presentaba pruebas de la muerte de sus sobrinos, o finalmente se le retiraría el título, la situación era por demás desesperada para el duque, esto lo llevaría a ensuciar más su nombre, si es que era posible.

Londres, 1915

En una plaza de Londres, fuera de la zona noble se encontraban alrededor de cinco hombres altos, y fuertes, todos con un traje color azul marino, con un escudo de armas bordado en el puño derecho del saco, dicho escudo pertenecía al actual Duque de Dumbrog, estos rodeaban a una joven de unos 14 años, de cabello cobrizo y vestimenta humilde, dos de los tipos la sujetaban por los brazos, argumentando que la chiquilla era la sobrina del Duque; esos eran tiempos desesperados para el aristócrata, que no encontraba otra solución mas que buscar a sus sobrinos por medio de la fuerza y del miedo, si bien ya no ejercicio la intimidación como cuando asumió el título, gracias a la influencia del rey, aun se permitía infligir miedo con tal de tener el poder noble que peligraba por falta de pruebas que lo acreditasen.

¡Déjenme! – dijo la muchacha – ¡no soy quien creen que soy! – y es que ya se sabía que en Londres y sus alrededores el Duque había iniciado la cacería. Las personas aglomeradas alrededor del acto, manifestaba su informidad y deseos de cese contra la chica. – no sé nada sobre los Dumbrog, insistió la joven

¿Qué ha hecho mi hija? – grito desde la muchedumbre, su madre.

Silencio- grito uno de los tipos – nada pasara si el Duque no la reconoce – seguido de esos los hombres empezaron a subir a la muchacha en un carruaje, tras la insistencia de las personas para que la dejaran. – apártense – continuo sacando una arma.

De pronto un cuchillo fue lanzado justo enfrente de los sujetes que llevaban a la joven, de tal manera que detuvieron su andar.

Guarden sus armas – menciono un joven de cabello rubio, enfundado en un traje color vino y usando antifaz del mismo color, mientras el mismo les apuntaba con su propia arma – o de lo contrario, puede que se oxiden con la brisa nocturna.

Y tu quien eres – pregunto otro de los hombres

Eso no es tu incumbencia – respondió, y sin más se abalanzó contra ellos, de tal forma que libero a la joven, la cual corrió a los brazos de su madre.

¡A él! Gritaron los tipos, y con una sorprendente facilidad, el joven rubio los desarmo, en ese momento emprendió su retirada, seguido de cerca por los hombres.

La carrera comenzó y la persecución muy de cerca hasta que los hombres fueron frenados por pequeños balines que al pisarlos hacían una pequeña explosión, siendo el autor de dicha distracción un pequeño de unos 11 años, con el cabello castaño, el cual emprendería su retirada de una manera más discreta.

Una vez con la ventaja, corrió por las calles londinenses a travesando un mercado al aire libre, en su carrera se encontró de frente con una joven de unos 17 años, a la cual reconoció y grito su nombre.

Annie – y sin más el joven la toma de la mano y con ella sigue corriendo.

Un minuto, ¿Por qué tengo que correr yo también? – grito

El chico sin contestarle siguió corriendo entre las calles con ella tomada de su mano, cada vez se alejaban más de la zona céntrica de la ciudad y empezaban a observarse jardines.

Por otro lado un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos zafiros, observaba la escena.

Los están persiguiendo Archie – dijo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos zafiro

Alguna pelea. – respondió un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel – estás pensando en ir a ver?

Vamos – fue lo único que salió de la boca del castaño

Y sin más tomaron unos caballos para darles alcance

Una vez cerca, el castaño le dijo al chico rubio con antifaz

Toma mi mano – y el rubio sin dudarlo la tomo – tu brazo es más esbelto de lo que pensaba – soltó el castaño, una vez que el rubio había subido a su caballo.

Suéltame – fue lo único que puedo decir el rubio de ojos verdes ante tal declaración.

No puedo hacerlo, dijo el castaño con media sonrisa.

Mientras que Archí, subía a Annie a su caballo. Una vez que dejaron a esos hombres atrás, Archí y el castaño dejaron al joven y su compañera en una calle tranquila.

Sin esperar mucho el rubio bajo de un salto del corcel.

Espera un poco – dijo el ojiazul, obteniendo como respuesta que el rubio se detuviera, sin girarse

¿Qué quieres?

¿Por qué mantienes esa actitud? – soltó con un dejo de irritación – Me he tomado las molestias de rescatarte.

¿Molestia? – dijo enfadado el rubio – esa arrogancia es digna de un miembro de la nobleza – soltó barriendo con la mirada la vestimenta elegante de los jóvenes rescatadores.

¿Cómo? – dijo el ojiazul extrañado

¡Si querías salvar a alguien, podrías haber salvado antes a esa chica! – dijo enfurecido

¡Oye! – grito Archie – pero con un movimiento de su mano el castaño lo detuvo

¿Por qué no dices primero tu nombre, antes de juzgar a la nobleza? – reto el castaño, obtenido el silencio del rubio, de tal forma que el ultimo no encontró otra salida más que de girarse.

Tienes mi gratitud – esto sin más y empezó su andar. Mientras que Annie realiza una inclinación de cabeza hacia los jóvenes en muestra de gratitud y finalmente sigue al rubio.

¿Quién demonios será? – dijo irritado el ojiazul

Vámonos Terry – dijo Archie para dar fin al suceso.

Mientras que el rubio y Annie caminaban en dirección opuesta

Vámonos Dan – dijo Annie, quien tomó la delantera en el andar seguida por Dan, quien miraba con recelo hacia la dirección de los jóvenes.

Más adelante en su camino se encontraron con el pequeño castaño que creo la distracción con los balines.

Dan, ¿estás bien? – pregunto inocente el pequeño

Menuda imprudencia – intervino Annie

¡No podía quedarme quieto! – dijo Dan

¡Ya te han aconsejado que no llames la atención! – interrumpió Annie

Si, si – dijo resignado el rubio.

Por dios… vámonos ya a casa – dijo irritada la morena

Continuaron su andar hacia casa, mientras que dan se quitaba el antifaz sin ser visto. De tal forma que pasaba por un civil más.

Por cierto – menciono el pequeño castaño – esa gente de antes debe ser de la alta nobleza, llevaban bordados sus escudos en el traje.

Jummmm – fue lo único que dijo Dan con indiferencia.

Qué respuesta – se quejó el niño - ¿te da igual?

Pues no

¿Qué no? – se quejó el niño – me rindo. Eres un aburrido – dijo el niño posando sus manos por detrás de su nuca.

De entre las calles pasaron a un callejón que daba a una puerta, la cual conectaba con una residencia noble, semejante a una puerta del personal de un noble. Una vez en el alojamiento se dirigieron a la parte alta de la mansión, al entrar por un pasillo, el rubio alentó su andar, y justo frente a una puerta abierta intento pasar desapercibido sin mucho éxito.

Dan – escucho el joven con una voz madura y claramente disgustada. Era un señor de unos 60 años - ¡Te has vuelto a escabullir!

Tom, Willy … también vinieron – respondió nervioso el rubio

¡Es verdad! – dijo el pequeño castaño

¡Tú también Jimmy! - Lo reprendió el hombre también. – Le estas dando problemas a Lady Elroy, quien ha sido tan amable en darnos un refugio.

Eh..ah.. – balbució Dan

¡Abuelo! – intervino Jimmy, dado oportunidad de que escapara el rubio - ¡Dan estuvo genial! Yo quiero… - fue interrumpido por su abuelo.

¡Silencio! – dijo de manera fuerte, hasta que cae en cuenta que Dan corre a su habitación. - ¡Oye quieto ahí! ¡Aún no hemos terminado! – grita en dirección al rubio, mientras Jimmy ríe por lo bajo.

Una vez en su habitación, Dan se da cuenta que Annie también se encuentra ahí.

Cámbiate ya – le dice Annie y Dan corre a hacer caso – hoy me has dado escalofríos, - continua la morena. No puedo creer lo imprudente que puedes ser a veces. Cuando pienso en lo que pudo haber pasado si ese noble no nos hubiera ayudado… es interrumpida por la voz baja de Dan

¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre? – dijo en un susurro molesto

¡No debes decir eso! – lo reprendió Annie - ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? – pregunto –

No estoy enfadada – respondió mientras se quitaba el saco y se sentaba en el espejo mientras que Annie se acercaba. – Solo que… no lo recuerdo bien – continuo – pero siento que hace ya mucho tiempo, me rescataron y subí a un caballo junto con mi hermano.

Lo comprenderás todo cuando cumplas dieciséis – dijo acercándose Annie y quitándole de la cabeza esa estorbosa peluca rubia.

Siempre dices lo mismo – le respondieron con media sonrisa – mi cumpleaños es mañana Annie

Exacto, Candy – dijo con una sonrisa Annie

Continuara …

Hola a todos! Se que tarde demasiado en actualizar y me disculpo por ello. Espero que este segundo capitulo les hay agradado, solo unas pequeñas notitas: 1) El apellido Dumbrog, como se habran dado cuenta lo tome prestado de la película Valiente de Disney Pixar. 2) Es un universo alterno, que he tratado de apegarlo cronológicamente con la historia original.

Por ultimo muchas gracias a todas y todos aquellos que dejaron un review, se los agradezco muchísimo. Y a los que agregaron su historia a sus favoritos igual muchísimas gracias.

Ahora voy corresponder sus comentarios, respondiendolos por este medio…

 _ **Darling eveling:**_ gracias por seguir, espero la tardanza no desanime tu interés en la historia.

 _ **Stormaw:**_ gracias por el review

 _ **Claus mart:**_ gracias por seguir y me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo

 _ **dIanley:**_ gracias por seguir, e igual Saludos!

 _ **Lorena:**_ perdona la tardanza en la actualización, espero no tardar mucho con los siguientes capítulos.

 _ **Ely ivarez:**_ lamento la tardanza y no te desnimes en leer

 **Vero:** hola, no, no soy anita g, soy otra ana, espero no te desilucione saberlo y sigas la historia.

 _ **Sol Grandchester:**_ hola y gracias por seguir la historia

 _ **Dajimar:**_ gracias por seguir, y lamento la tardanza en la actualización, igual saludos jeje

Hubo unos reviews que no tenían remitente, si siguen leyendo la historia espero saber quienes están detrás de esas lindas palabras.

Ahora si hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Rescatando el amor

Capitulo III

¡Un baile!

Después del peligroso encuentro entre los hombres de Phillipe y Dan, el primero se encontraba en el hipódromo viendo las carreras mientras espera a su aprendiz Terrence, el joven no era nada suyo, sin embargo le tomo gran estima en cuanto lo conoció, de eso hace ya cinco años. Pese a que el Duque impostor era catalogado de cruel, tirano, indiferente y tosco con los demás, con Terry se mostraba si no como el hombre más amable del mundo, pero hasta cierto punto cordial con el muchacho. El mismo Phillipe se había encargado de hablar con el Duque de Grandchester para tomarlo como discípulo, si bien Richard Grandchester no se mostraba del todo convencido, no se negó a la petición de Phillipe. El joven había adquirido cierto aire indiferente y tosco aprendido de Phill, sin embargo, no concordaba con muchas de las acciones del impostor, pese a la fachada de chico malo de Terry, este era una alma limpia, solo que con mucho dolor tras ser separado de su madre a corta. Procuraba tener satisfecho a Phillipe, aunque esto representara ir contra de sus ideales humanos, y de superación personal. Después de todo, Phillipe era temido, y tenía una reputación macabra, y pese a todas las diferencias que Terry pudiera tener con su padre, no deseaba que ningún mal recayera sobre su familia y su círculo de amigos.

En el hipódromo un joven de cabello cobrizo y aura interesada se acerca a Phillipe.

Gran Duque, ¿por cuál caballo apuesta? – se acercó el joven lame botas.

Neal Leegan ¿verdad? – pregunta Phill, con aire de fastidio. - ¿Dónde está Terrence?

Eh – responde incomodo – me temo que no lo he visto, quizás este nuevamente paseando en la ciudad – dice con indiferencia.

¡Duque! – dice Terry entrando sin anunciarse – Lamento el retraso

¿has vuelto a salir por la ciudad? – cuestiona Phillipe

Para poder asumir el título, he decidido que debo aprender más sobre las voces de la gente que vive aquí – responde Terry, aunque el asumir el titulo no es una de sus ambiciones.

¿y después de eso? – le cuestiona directamente, al no obtener respuesta prosigue – Si nadie lleva las riendas o coge el látigo, un caballo simplemente corre en la dirección a la que mira. Con las personas ocurre igual. Un líder debe usar su fuerte voluntad como látigo. De lo contrario esa misma gente inútil puede ser barrida como si de paja se tratara.

En ese instante se escuchan ovaciones para el caballo ganador, y como si no fuera lo suficientemente alarmante las palabras dichas por el impostor, este únicamente aplaudió.

Una vez terminada la ovación una joven empleada se acerca Phillipe:

Gran Duque. La señorita Marlow presenta sus respetos

Terry observa a la joven pero no se acerca, es una señorita caucásica, de unos 15 años, cabello largo, lacio y rubio, con unos ojos azules como el cielo en las mañanas, respondía al nombre de Susana. Por otro Phil si se acerca.

Gran Duque – dice Susana – me alegra verle tan bien – hace una reverencia al Phillipe y otra a Terry, que por mero protocolo responde de la misma manera

Susana – dice Phillipe - ¿puedo pedirte que le ofrezcas el honor de cortejarte a Terrence para el baile de esta noche? – sorprendiendo a la rubia como al propio Terry.

Si Terrence no tiene inconveniente… - dice con timidez Susana

Terrence aceptara. Dudo mucho que se niegue – interrumpió Phillipe, lanzando una mirada amenazadora a Terry

S – si – dijo arrastrando con molestia la palabra.

Allí mismo tienes preparado un asiento – dijo Phil – Terrence asegúrate de que este cómoda.

De acuerdo – dijo molesto, sin embargo Susana parecía sorda al tono de Terry – ven por aquí – dijo ofreciéndole su mano en cumplimiento de los protocolos establecidos.

Terry al instante de sentir la mano enguantada de Susana, recordó el momento de aquella tarde en la cual había tomado otra mano, recordó el momento en que rescato a ese joven rubio y sin evitarlo mostro una sonrisa.

Vámonos – dijo Terry al colocar la mano de la rubia en su brazo y empezar su andar.

¿Hay algo raro en mí? – pregunto Susana al ver la sonrisa de Terry

En lo absoluto – dijo el moreno con indiferencia

Una vez terminado el evento en el hipódromo Terry se dirigió a la mansión Grandchester a prepararse, y ¿para qué? Se preguntaran. Pues nada más y nada menos que la fiesta de Dumbrog realizada cada año en el palacio Dumbrog, pese al temor que le sienten a Phillipe, nadie se niega a asistir a su dichosa fiesta, y es tomada por las jóvenes casaderas como un buen sitio para encontrar marido.

Terminando con su arreglo, Terry como aprendiz de Phillipe, llego primero al palacio, donde fue mandado a una de las habitaciones para que los empleados terminasen con su arreglo, y estuviera en los estándares de Phill.

Apúrate – le dijo su amigo Archie llegando con el – Susana te está esperando abajo – esto último lo dijo con cierto tono de burla.

Voy – dijo con fastidio el moreno

Debe ser muy duro ser tan popular entre las mujeres.

En realidad es un fastidio

¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto Archie al ver su mal humor - ¿no te gusta Susana?

No, no es eso.

Vaya no es propio de ti – dijo Archie resignado.

Creo que Susana es una chica encantadora – dijo pensativo – pero…

No estás enamorado – termino por decir Archie

No lo digas como si fuera un romántico – se quejó Terry

Temo decirte amigo mío, que lo eres – termino Archie con burla.

Sin más este par se acercó al gran salón de ese palacio.

Por otro lado en la mansión de Madam Elroy, se encontraba su ahijada llamada Karen, una joven dominante, de cabello castillo y largo y ojos color avellana, ella siempre iba dos o tres veces al año para pasar una temporada con su madrina, así que la convivencia entre ella y Dan era inevitable.

Karen ¿Qué estás haciendo? – llamo Candy vestida como Dan

Oye Dan, ¿Cuál es el mejor? – pregunto refiriéndose a unos vestidos que le mostraba en ese momento.

Eh – fue lo único que dijo Dan

Hoy tengo una tarea importante – continuo Karen – voy a buscar mi alma gemela. ¡ya se! – grito como si se le hubiese ocurrido la idea del siglo. – Dan ven conmigo. – y empezó a decir manera rápida los detalles del evento del Duque de Dumbrog.

¿El Baile Dumbrog? ¿en la mansión Dumbrog? – se sorprendió Dan

Exacto. – dijo determinada Karen – un noble que está enamorado de mi viene a menudo y me ha invitado al baile. Y solo puede asistir la nobleza, pero al parecer todo el mundo lleva mascaras. – continuo explicando.

Ahhhh – dijo indiferente Dan

Vamos Dan, date prisa y ponte un vestido – apuro Karen

Pero ¿Por qué? – se sorprendió Dan

Si me ven junto a un chico, mi alma gemela no se me acercara, ¿no crees? – explico Karen como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¿Y por qué no vas tu sola? – dijo molesto Dan

Es que me sentiría muy sola – dramatizo Karen - ¡no te preocupes! ¡eres muy guapo, así que un vestido te quedara de maravilla! – termino muy animada

Aaaaahhhh – se alarmo Dan – Vale, solo tengo que cambiarme ¿no? – termino por ceder, obteniendo como respuesta de Karen un asentimiento de cabeza.

Una vez a puerta cerrada en la habitación de Karen, y esta última en el pasillo…

¿has terminado? – apuro Karen.

Si – dijo desde adentro Dan

A ver, a ver – entro Karen a la habitación – ¡Ohhhh! – fue la expresión asombrada de la castaña - ¡estas preciosa!

Y era verdad, ya que Dan se había retirado la peluca dejando ver su larga cabellera rizada y rubia. Mientras que se había colocado un vestido corte princesa en color vino con zapatillas a juego.

No me mires así, me da vergüenza – dijo con voz baja.

¡maravillo! ¡podría enamorarme de ti! – dijo una emocionada Karen – mírate al espejo – y la giro para que se apreciara. - ¿a que eres preciosa? – pregunto, mientras Dan se observaba detenidamente con asombro – no pareces descontenta del todo – se burló la castaña - ¡Dan, eres muy extraño!

No, yo no… - dijo Dan apenado

Bueno, pronto llegara mi acompañante. – interrumpió Karen - ¡Oh no! Se me olvidaba el sombrero. Adelántate a la entrada y allí te veré.

Candy (Dan) se observó un poco más en el espejo y una pregunto asalto su mente ¿Por qué tengo que vestirme como un chico?... Pero solo por esta noche… solo un rato… no pasara nada y se sonrió al espejo. Se colocó un anillo que llevaba todos los días colgando de su cuello, tomo un poco de labial de Karen y se lo coloco en los labios, practico reverencias y simulo estar bailando y por último se colocó la máscara y bajo las escaleras hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Una vez abajo se encontró con un hombre robusto y algo gracioso que igual llevaba una máscara puesta.

¿ya has terminado con los preparativos cariño? – pregunto desconcertando a Candy - ¡esta noche también estas preciosa! – continuo - ¡vamos! ¡si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde! – sin más la tomo de la muñeca y la saco de la mansión - ¡vamos, deprisa, deprisa! – decía mientras salían

¡Espere! – fue lo único que pudo decir Candy

Este sombrero no está mal ¿verdad? – decía Karen mientras bajaba las escaleras. Al darse cuenta del sonido de un carruaje saliendo de la propiedad, y de que su acompañante y que Dan no estaban reacciono de la siguiente manera – ¡aaaaahhhhhh! ¡espera! ¡vuelve aquí!, gritaba

Mientras tanto en el carruaje de aquel noble…

Esta noche tienes un aire diferente, pero sigues siendo adorable – dijo el hombre robusto

Jajaja ¿en serio? – fue lo único que atino a decir de manera nerviosa Candy

Me he aprendido completamente os pasos de baile que me enseñaste, cariño – dijo de manera alegre el hombre – será divertido – concluyo y comenzó a reír.

En la mansión Jimmy iba en busca de Dan, mientras pasaba por la habitación de Karen, escucho gritos y objetos rompiéndose.

Dan, a cenar decía antes de pasar frente a la habitación de Karen – una vez frente a su puerta entre abierta se aventuró a preguntar ¿Dónde está Dan?

¿Yo que se? – dijo molesta al voltear a verlo y con temor Jimmy se alejó.

El carruaje en el que iba Dan estaba arribando a la mansión Dumbrog. Descendieron y se internaron en aquella construcción, donde ya se escuchaba música y se podía ver parejas bailando. Una vez adentro, Candy observaba con nerviosismo y asombro el salón tan elegantemente adornado, en la parte superior de las escaleras se podía ver a Phillipe, que observaba a sus invitados y sin más ella se quedó helada de esa visión.

Espera – le dijo el hombre que la llevase a ese sitio.

Mientras Candy pensaba "Yo… Conozco este sitio" y se alarmo sobre manera al llegar a su memoria un recuerdo vago de ella sosteniendo la mano de su padre y situados en el mismo sitio en el que se encontraba Phillipe. Este último la observo de una manera fría, sin más ella lo único que pudo hacer fue retirarse corriendo hacia los jardines y descansar cerca de una fuente. Sin percatarse el antifaz había caído.

Una vez en los jardines ella se arrodillo al borde de la fuente y tomo una rosa blanca que descansaba solitaria entre rosas rojas hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

¿estás bien? – le pregunto el mismo joven que la salvase en la tarde, y lentamente giro su rostro para verlo.

Para Terry era la criatura más hermosa y tierna que haya visto, y como muy pocas veces le pasaba, se quedó sin palabras mientras la observaba con asombro.

Así se quedaron segundos, que para ellos fueron minutos, quizás horas.

Continuara…

Hola a todos! Sé que tarde mucho, pero mucho en actualizar, y sé que ninguna excusa es válida cuando se adquiere un compromiso, en mi caso el actualizar periódicamente para que ustedes puedan leer, sin embargo estoy en un momento de mi vida que me exige apartarme de cierto modo de este compromiso, por lo que les ofrezco mil disculpas.

En fin espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Que dejen sus comentarios y sigan al pendiente de esta historia.

Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por leer y dejar sus comentarios. Y aquí abajito les dejo las respuestas a los comentarios del capítulo 2.

 _ **Tatiana Grandchester:**_ me alegro mucho de que te guste

 _ **Becky7024:**_ me alegro te interese la trama, espero cumplir con tus expectativas.

 _ **ELISA LUCIA V 2016:**_ gracias, en verdad me alegra saber que te gusta, y besos igual para ti

 _ **Darling eveling:**_ me alegro de que continúes leyendo

 _ **Marucita:**_ tratare de no tardar en publicar, gracias

 _ **SOL GRANCHESTER:**_ me alegro de que continúes leyendo y sigas interesada en la trama.

 _ **Dianley:**_ me alegra que tengas interés en este trabajo, espero no defraudarte.

Hubo unos reviews que no tenían remitente, si siguen leyendo la historia espero saber quiénes están detrás de esas lindas palabras.

Ahora si hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Rescatando el amor

Capitulo IV

"Sal de ahí"

Candy estaba asombrada de haberse vuelto a encontrar con aquel noble. Teniéndolo nuevamente cerca pudo distinguir lo apuesto y alto que era, y un sonrojo se presentó inevitablemente. Lo observo tanto que pudo distinguir cada matiz dentro de sus bellos ojos azules, profundos, e hipnotizantes.

Rosas blancas – menciono Terry, de la nada, podría aparentar ser una pregunta casual, sin embargo el, percibía el aroma dulce de las rosas blancas en aquella joven que veía por primera vez, ignorando su encuentro anterior. - ¿Te gusta esa flor? – dijo interesado.

Ehh… ah… jhumm… - solo balbuceaba la rubia, consciente de su fuerte sonrojo y del nerviosismo que le provocaba estar frente a Terry. Simplemente atino por desviar su mirada y con coherencia logro decir – Sí.

Eh… um... – mencionaba de manera nerviosa Terry, era la primera vez que no era capaz de controlar sus emociones - ¿Te importaría…? … ¿Te importaría decirme tu nombre?

Eh… yo… - menciono Candy nerviosa antes de ser interrumpida por un joven de cabello claro.

¡Terry! – grito Archie, logrando que Terry se volviera para mirarlo, instante que Candy aprovecho para salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Terry solo pudo observar como ella se marchaba, mientras que su amigo seguía su oración. - ¡Terry! Te está llamando el Duque.

Terry solo observaba el punto por donde Candy había salido corriendo.

Mientras que en su carrera Candy tomaba camino por los caminos del jardín de aquella mansión, buscando una salida presurosa, sin embargo eso no evito que se dijera así misma con euforia:

¡Terry! ¡Su nombre es Terry! – decía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ya le faltaba el aliento mientras corría con aquel vestido, pero por fin había encontrado el camino que daba con la puerta que daba a la calle de esa mansión, la misma por la que momentos antes había entrado. Pensando en su fortuna al no divisar ningún guardia, creyó que su salida pasaría desapercibida y sin levantar ninguna sospecha. Sin embargo de la oscuridad aparecieron dos hombres elegantemente vestidos que le impidieron el paso.

Alto – dijo uno de ellos, por lo que Candy paro abruptamente emitiendo un gemido de asombro - ¿Va a regresar a solas? – continuo aquel hombre cercándose a ella. Candy fue presa de miedo ante el acercamiento y retrocedió unos pasos. No se imaginaba que podría responder, pues era claro para ella que no había sido invadida, que el hombre con él había entrado no la reconocería sin antifaz, el cual había extraviado. Eso le traería muchas consecuencias. Sin embargo de la nada para ella, apareció Will atrás de los guardias y atrás de él un carruaje conducido por Tom.

Venimos a acompañarla – dijo de manera solemne, sorprendiendo a los hombres que voltearon inmediatamente. – Señorita – dijo haciendo una reverencia a la rubia, la cual pudo ver en él una mirada muy significativa, "estaba en problemas".

¿De qué familia proviene? – le preguntaron

¡Oh! – hizo un ademan exagerado llevándose la mano a la frente - ¿Cómo es posible que no conozcan a nuestra señorita? – pregunto extendiendo los brazos a los lados. Mientras que los hombres se miraban incrédulos, y al mismo tiempo apenados – Es una hija de la casa Florence, parientes lejanos del Duque. – Dijo con arrogancia – Aquí está la placa de la familia – remato sacando una pequeña placa con un escudo grabado en ella. Provocando que los hombre se mostraran avergonzadas y voltearan a ver a la rubia con suplica.

R…rogamos disculpe nuestra impertinencia – dijeron nerviosos aquellos hombres, abriendo el paso para ella – puede pasar

Sin más Candy corrió con rumbo al carruaje, mientras que Will y Tom intercambiaban miradas de satisfacción. Antes de ingresar al carruaje la rubia volteo a ver la mansión una última vez.

Mientras tanto dentro de la mansión un emocionado joven interrogaba a su amigo

-Archie, ¿la has visto? – ambos jóvenes recorrían los pasillos para reunirse con Phillipe. - ¿sabes de qué familia proviene?

\- Eh… No – dijo apenado el castaño

\- Terrence – escucharon la voz de Phillipe - ¿Dónde estabas? – reprendió

\- Lo lamento

\- No importa. Hoy te he preparado un espléndido regalo.

\- ¡Atención todos! – dijo un hombre bonachón. – En esta noche del baile, el Duque de Dumbrog desea hacer un anuncio importante

\- De ahora en adelante, mi protegido Terrence Grandchester y Susana, hija de los Marlow serán pareja ante los ojos londinenses, esperando en un futuro palabra de matrimonio – dichas palabras asombraron a los presentes, y enfurecieron Terry

-¡Duque! – fue lo único que salió de su boca con rabia, la cual fue ignorada pues Phillipe tomo a Susana de la mano y la encamino al frente de la multitud, mientras que Terrence fue empujado por el mismo para hacerle compañía a la joven.

La pareja recibió aplausos de los presentes, mientras que Terry empezaba a pensar en un plan para deshacerse de aquella chica que no conocía y no le interesaba, él ya había puesto su mirada en otra persona. Mientras que Susana mostraba un leve sonrojo y una tímida sonrisa.

Por otro lado dentro de un carruaje en movimiento…

¡Menudo susto me has dado! – soltó Joseph Catright, abuelo de Jimmy y protector de Candy. Era un hombre maduro, delgado, se veía que en tiempos de su juventud había sido buen mozo, y tenía un carácter severo y cascarrabias.

Me alegro de haber cogido el emblema familiar de Madam Elroy antes de venir – decía Will, un joven en sus veintes, rubio, apuesto con el cabello largo y una personalidad bastante peculiar, pues en Londres no existía mujer alguna que se resistiera a sus encantos.

¡Y precisamente te has metido a la mansión del Duque de Dumbrog! – continuo Joseph con su regaño

¿Por qué has ido a su mansión? – pregunto Will, Candy se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pues no había sido en un principio ir, sin embargo mentiría al negar que no le atraía la idea.

Quería ver cómo era el baile – dijo la rubia esquivando la mirada y con voz baja.

¿Un baile? – exploto Joseph - ¿Ofrecido por el Duque?

El interior de la mansión parecía un sueño…– dijo con la vista en el suelo del carruaje, sin embargo mantenía una sonrisa – Un edificio hermoso, lleno de gente con vestidos elegantes – continuo - ¡Me hubiera gustado poder enseñárselos! – mientras decía eso, a su mente llegaba la imagen de Terry – y entonces… - dijo de manera soñadora.

Entonces – apuro Will – sorprendiendo a Candy

No, nada – termino por decir la rubia

Entiendo cómo te sientes – dijo de manera conciliadora Will – pero se dice que la imprudencia, la terquedad y la temeridad llevan a la ruina,

¿Y la ignorancia qué? – dijo ofendida Candy mientras los enfrentaba con la mirada por primera vez - ¿Por qué no puedo llevar vestidos? ¿Por qué debo vestirme como un chico? – termino desviando la mirada

Te lo hemos dicho numerosas veces – fue el turno de Joseph – se te revelara todo cuando cumplas…

Maldito viejo testarudo – dijo Candy por lo bajo, cosa que interrumpió a su protector.

¿Cómo has dicho? - pregunto indignado

¡Nada! – respondió la rubia con fastidio

Mientras tanto en la mansión del Duque, Terry bailaba con Susana, su cara de fastidio solo era cambiada por una de ensoñación cuando recordaba a la joven rubia que acababa de conocer. Y sin más decidió darle fin a su tormento y paro en seco el baile, aunque deseaba dejar para a Susana en medio del salón mientras él se retiraba, sabía que dicha acción le traería consecuencias con el Duque, no solo a él, sino también a su padre, que aunque no era el mejor que podía tener, lo quería, y a su madre también, la cual se encontraba en otro país.

Terrence – dijo Susana

Disculpa… no me encuentro bien

¿Te encuentras bien?

El olor de las rosas aquí es bastante fuerte – pese a saber que la excusa era la más tonta que se le pudo ocurrir haciendo alusión a las rosas rojas esparcidas en el salón, rogaba porque Susana se lo creyera. - ¡Archie! – apresuro su plan de huida distrayendo al castaño de su plática con una hermosa joven – Por favor, hazle compañía a Lady Susana - ¿Ehhhh? – dijo su amigo, pero sin más salió del salón.

Terrence, rezare para que te pongas bien pronto – dijo Susana cuando vio marchar a Terry y Archie estaba junto a ella.

Si más Terry se dirigió a su casa para llegar directo a su habitación.

En otro lugar, una joven de cabello rubio y rizado, se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana de su habitación, mirando la luna y las estrellas… y un nombre salió de sus labios… Terry… este que ya se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación miraba a la nada y como si hubiera escuchado a aquella joven volteo su mirada al cielo.

Continuara…

Hola a todos! Sé que tarde mucho, pero mucho en actualizar, y sé que ninguna excusa es válida cuando se adquiere un compromiso, en mi caso el actualizar periódicamente para que ustedes puedan leer, pero ya se imaginaran, las fiestas decembrinas, el trabajo, la universidad, me exigieron atención completa, insisto no hay excusas por lo que les ofrezco mil disculpas.

En fin espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Poco a poco va tomando forma la historia, así que me gustaría mucho que me siguieran acompañando en esta aventura.

Mil gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por leer y dejar sus comentarios. Cuéntenme que les parece, que parte es la que más les ha gustado, si quieren que aparezca alguien, o que ocurra algo… ustedes díganme y yo haré todo el esfuerzo por incluirlos en la historia.


End file.
